MAMAMOO
HOW Entertainment WA Entertainment | current = * Solar * Moon Byul * Whee In * Hwa Sa | fandom = MooMoo | website = | sns = }} MAMAMOO (마마무) is a four-member girl group currently under RBW. They officially debuted on June 19, 2014 with the mini album Hello. History 'Pre-debut' Before their debut, the girls released three pre-release singles including artists like Bumkey, with "Don't Be Happy", K.Will, with "Peppermint Chocolate", and Geeks, with "Heeheehaheho". '2014: Debut with ''Hello, and Piano Man After being featured on multiple singles, the group announced that their debut will be sometime on June. On June 15 they released an official music video teaser for "Mr. Ambiguous". On June 18, the group made their official debut with their first mini-album, Hello, with the title song, "Mr. Ambiguous". Other songs included their per-release songs were included in the album. The song was described as a retro-inspired with a funk rhythm and a blues-rock chord progression, and showcases the group's "bluesy, soulful" voices. Lyrically, it is a warning to "Mr. Ambiguous", a man with confusing behavior who is not honest about his feelings. The song wasn't only a hit, but the music video featured tons of artists like, CNBLUE's Lee Jong Hyun, Baek Ji Young, Wheesung, Jung Joon Young, Bumkey, K.Will, and Rhymer of Brand New Music. On the same day, they made their first live appearance on Mnet's M Countdown. On November 5, MAMAMOO announced that a new album would be released later in the month. On November 16, they revealed the trailer to "Piano Man". On November 21, MAMAMOO released their second mini-album Piano Man with the title track of the same name. "Piano Man" is a retro-inspired electronic swing dance song with a rhythmic piano melody and brass instrumentation. Lyrically, it is about a woman falling in love at first sight with the "piano man" Because of the popularity of both songs, they manage to win multiple Rookie Awards at the end of the year. '''2015: ''Pink Funky On April 2, MAMAMOO released a surprise collaboration single with labelmate Esna called "Ahh Oop!". The song was produced, composed, and wrote by Esna. It is described as a funky dance song with a retro rhythm and intense blues guitar riff. Lyrically it tells men to stop using cliché pick-up lines, be a man, and treat women with respect. MAMAMOO and Esna made their comeback stage, and performed the song on M! Countdown on the same day. On June 11, the group unveiled a couple of introductory images for its upcoming mini-album. After multiple teasers, on June 19, they released the album ''Pink Funky with the title song, "Um Oh Ah Yeh". The song was described as an R&B dance song with elements of 1990s synthpop and was composed by Kim Do Hoon, Rainbow Bridge World CEO, and Solar, Moon Byul, and Hwa Sa. Lyrically, the song is about a girl who is in love with a man who is actually another girl. The song was a commercial success, topping in music charts. They also released an acapella version of the title song. On August 23, they held their first fan meeting called "1st Moo Party" and tickets for the event sold in one minute. They added an additional meeting for more fans the same night due to popular demand. On October 4, they held another "Moo Party" in Los Angeles, signifying their first trip to the United States. '2016: ''Melting, MOOSICAL and Memory "]] On January 26, 2016, MAMAMOO pre-released a digital single, an R&B ballad called "I Miss You", announcing their comeback for their first full album, Melting, with all members working on the album. On February 12, "Taller Than You" was pre-released with an accompanying music video. The song is described as a hip hop song with a trap beat drop, written by Kim with lyrics co-written with Moonbyul, Solar, and Hwasa. The song depicts a comical rap battle inspired by the members' height difference of one centimeter. The full track list of the album was revealed on February 18. On February 26, they released the album Melting with "You're the Best" as the title song. The song was described as a dance song with a retro groove, with three key and tempo changes and the song portrays MAMAMOO members' unique musical color most vividly. It was written by Kim, with lyrics by Moonbyul and Solar, and music by known producers, Duble Sidekick. The lyrics express how a girl feels when seeing a perfect man. The song was a commercial success, topping all of Korea's major music charts, and winning multiple awards in various music shows. On June 13, MAMAMOO announced that they will hold their first ever solo concert called MOOSICAL. The concert is the girls' first solo concert since their debut 2 years ago, and is named so because the girls want to put on a concert that's as grand as a musical with the girls in the leading roles. Tickets to the show were sold out in less than a minute after opening to the public on June 22. On August 13 and 14, MAMAMOO held their first solo concert. On August 26, MAMAMOO announced via their official Facebook that they’ll be releasing two new tracks as sub-units. The first sub-unit is called the Angel Line consisting of Whee In, and Solar, who is releasing the track "Angel". The second sub-unit consists of Hwa Sa, and Moon Byul and is called the Rapper Line, who will be releasing the track "Dab Dab". On September 21, they released the track New York, with an accompanying music video. On October 25, it was revealed that MAMAMOO will be making a comeback, with teaser images and tracklist posted on the following days. On November 7, Memory was released with the title song "Decalcomanie". The song was a success, topping in some of major music charts in South Korea. '2017: ''MOOSICAL Curtain Call and ''Purple On January 19, MAMAMOO announced that they will be holding their second solo concert called MOOSICAL Curtain Call. As what happened from their previous concert, tickets to the show we're sold out in less than a minute after opening to the public on January 25. '']] On June 6, they released a teaser image that showed the message, “Good news! We want to love again.” with various hex codes in the caption. The next day, they released a teaser for their fifth mini album titled ''Purple and will expect a colorful new image for the group. The reason for the album title is “Purple is a mixture of red, which represents energy and passion, and blue, which represents limitless variety. The album will contain MAMAMOO’s diverse and splendid charms.” On June 22, the album was released. On December 27, MAMAMOO released a teaser image on their official Twitter account, showing the 4 members in gowns and with a text written in white saying "Coming Soon". The following day, another teaser was posted with the name of the release, "Paint Me". '2018–2019: "Four Seasons Four Colors" project, Japanese debut, ''Queendom and Reality in BLACK '''2020: ''Reality in BLACK -Japanese Edition-'' Members Discography 'Korean' Studio albums * Melting (2016) * Reality in BLACK (2019) Mini albums * Hello (2014) * Piano Man (2014) * Pink Funky (2015) * Memory (2016) * Purple (2017) * Yellow Flower (2018) * Red Moon (2018) * Blue;s (2018) * White Wind (2019) Digital singles * "I Miss You" (2016) * "Taller Than You" (2016) * "Angel, Dab Dab" (2016) * "New York" (2016) * "Rainy Season" (2018) Promotional singles * "Taste The Feeling" (2017) * "Everyday" (2018) Special singles * "Paint Me" (2018) * "Gleam" (2019) Collaborations * "Don't Be Happy" (2014) * "Peppermint Chocolate" (2014) * "Heeheehaheho" (2014) * "Ahh Oop!" (2015) OSTs * "Marriage, Not Dating OST Part 2" (2014) * "She's So Lovable OST Part.1" (2014) * "Spy OST Code No. 4" (2015) * "Innisia Nest OST" (2015) * "LG G5 & Friends OST" (2016) * "Goblin OST Part.13" (2017) * "Strong Girl Bong-soon OST Part.5" (2017) * "Man to Man OST Part.5" (2017) * "Suits OST Part.3" (2018) * "Search: WWW OST Part.5" (2019) Other releases * "Queendom Part. 1" (2019) * "Queendom Part. 1" (2019) * "Queendom (2019) 'Japanese' Studio albums * 4colors (2019) * Reality in BLACK -Japanese Edition- (2020) Singles * "Décalcomanie -Japanese ver.-" (2018) * "Wind Flower -Japanese ver.-" (2019) Filmography Reality shows * QueendomSoompi: MAMAMOO, AOA, Lovelyz, And More Confirmed To Join Girl Group Competition Show "Queendom" (Mnet, 2019) Concerts * MOOSICAL (2016) * MOOSICAL: Curtain Call (2017) * 4season S/S (2018) * 4season F/W (2019) Japan tour * MAMAMOO 1st Concert Tour in Japan (2018) Awards and nominations Trivia * Fans of the group are called "MooMoos". In Korean, "Moo (무)" means "radish" so fans are also referred to as such sometimes. Because of this, fans would bring radishes to their concert. It was announced later that the group's official lightstick is in the shape of a radish. * It was revealed that MAMAMOO would sometimes wear stage outfits based on designs made by their fans. * A trademark of nearly every MAMAMOO live performance is them changing up some part as a gimmick. * They have nicknames such as Beaglemoo and 흥마무 (Heung-mamoo) because of their energetic and live personality. * The group has an average height of 160 cm. (5'2"), with all of the members just having a 1 cm difference, because of that, the members are always comparing themselves by their height. This was very prominent in one of the songs in their album Melting, called "Taller Than You" (1cm의 자존심 (Pride of 1cm.)) * They revealed that the reason they named themselves MAMAMOO is because it signifies the sound that babies make. 'MAMA' means mother. They wanted to approach their listeners organically and instinctively with their music. Other names included Belly Button, to become the center, and 160 cm., due to it being all members average height. Gallery References Official links * Homepage * Facebook * Fancafe * Instagram * Twitter * V Live * YouTube Category:Groups Category:Female groups Category:2014 debuts Category:RBW Category:MAMAMOO